Ab me terribilissimo ipse
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Es Kanae este cuerpo desflorado. Y Eto la que entona canciones de sirena desde lo más profundo de un charco. — Eto/Kanae.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida. ***** fragmento de Amour, de Rammstein.

 **Prompt:** 003\. Beethoven [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; caféconqueso]

 **N/A:** todos escriben cosas de este par y yo sólo busco ser popular ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ los shippeo a horrores. Mátenme.

* * *

«Die liebe ist ein wildes tier  
sie beißt, kratzt und tritt nach mir  
hält mich mit tausend armen fest  
zerrt mich in ihr liebesnest» *****

 **(…)**

«El amor es un animal salvaje  
ella muerde y rasguña y me patea  
Con mil brazos me sostiene fuerte  
y me arrastra en su nido de amor» *****

 **Y** el amor es—

(la voz detrás de todos los silencios).

Kanae está seguro de que aquello lo ha oído en alguna parte. Sí.

En una tierra prometida tal vez o en el rosal al que le prendieron fuego allá en Alemania en el cual vivía, extinguiéndose pues a los dueños quisquillosos del jardín les pareció poco apropiado y disfrutaron que ardiera hasta las cenizas. El problema radica en que desde ese momento Kanae ha hecho todo lo posible (e imposible) para mostrarse recatado y aprenderse la elegancia de memoria, que ésta no se le escape entre los dedos de cuerda y haga sinfonías en otro muchacho. Y aún así, pese a su esfuerzo–

—oh m-maestro Shuu—.

Ahora se encuentra en un posición indecorosa, con las rodillas partidas, los brazos colgando y el cuello a un centímetro de dislocar. (Pero no busco asesinarte Kanae-kun, deseo que seas hermoso y que te admiren como te mereces, le murmura el viento de primavera intoxicado y con perfume de plaguicida).

Y sus ramas crujen y gimen y se doblan otro poco en grados que un matemático decente desearía medir sin dudas —sin embargo la que se haya con él en esa habitación de paredes de madera y piso seco como la hierba que no se ha regado no es otra sino una letrada,

y sus matemáticas son pobres comparadas con sus palabras serpenteantes que se le meten por los oídos y sisean en los tímpanos sordos y mudan las escamas cuarteadas de linóleo, dejando resquicios de vida ante su movimiento ondulante; y miedo además, con sus dientes que insuflan sabia ante la más diminuta mordida—.

«Dime ¿no te apetece un bocado?» indaga Eto.

Usa tintes juguetones que han permanecido mucho rato al fondo del cajón en el cuarto de un crío. Se descarapela la porcelana de su rostro aniñado y maléfico al mostrarle cómo se abren los alcatraces en su boca. (la de ella) y ríe al compas de una melodía de música infantil, oxidada. (es como el canto místico y clandestino de, de una–)

No obstante Kanae hace un esfuerzo por balbucear que no. Que él sólo le sirve al maestro Shuu. Y es sincero **—** al querer que lo quiera **—**. Y es que el maestro Shuu se encuentra ahí pese hallarse a kilómetros de distancia y Kanae se aferra a esta imagen de acuarela que es Tsukiyama. Con sus tonos violáceos de satín y un «Kanae, lo siento». Y él piensa

(mucho, dispone de tantas horas para pensar, con los relojes incrustados en sus pupilas dilatadas y una mueca de tic-tac atorada en los segunderos disparejos del instante en que fue deshojado)

que el maestro Shuu no debe disculparse, que todo es debido a su ineptitud como siervo y que si alguien debe pedir clemencia es él —o-oh maestro Shuu—.

No obstante Eto irrumpe, agraciada y curiosa, y le abre la cabeza para arrancarle las raíces y le mete huesos ruidosos en su lugar y alega: No Kanae-kun, no pidas perdón.

(Yo estaría encantada si tú me declararás fidelidad).

(que dejases de ser tuyo). Escarba dentro y le quita más pétalos y Kanae yace arrodillado ante ella. Es Eto el búho tuerto que se cree pájaro carpintero y picotea troncos y flores, adueñándose de sus votos y promesas burdas y lágrimas de polen, reemplazándolos con gritos de leña insinuantes y cascados.

—Mutilar. Roer. Sangrar.

Debemos comer. No estamos satisfechas. Es asqueroso, sabe mal (bien).

Nononono. Es necesario. Hazlo. Rómpelo. Ahora. Hay qué. Y nosotras podremos. Satisfacer (te, lo)—.

«pero Kanae-kun no tienes idea,

de cuánto quiero fracturarte,

matarte,

amarte».

Busca que la impotencia se lo devore de dentro. Hacia afuera. Y de regreso. Una vez, y otra, y otra. Como esa amante que, insatisfecha, retorna al hombre en busca de más placer, aunque no signifique nada para él más allá de un par de eyaculaciones frías. Y Kanae tiembla, porque está avergonzado y los insectos han empezado a subirle por las pantorrillas, los muslos y más arriba, hasta el torso machacado con un ladrillo y unas uñas no muy largas de tallo espinado, todo mientras ella lo escudriña risueña con sus ojos pequeños de aceitunas.

Y repite la interrogante.

«Dime ¿no te apetece un bocado?»

(de esta fruta jugosa, de esta sabiduría prohibida, de mí).

—pero maestro-o Shuu, está, usted—.

Se corta abruptamente ante la realización, un impulso corrupto de olvídate de él, como él se ha olvidado de ti. Y las lágrimas le pican, ahí donde aparecen agujas en brasas de realidad. (Eto añora crearlo a su imagen y semejanza, ser pagana). Así que se las mete a través del párpado, y hay puntos bermejos menos rojos que una rosa que surgen de ahí, como un patrón de costura.

Y d-duele, ar-ar-d-e, la-lastí-m-m-ma.

(maestro, maestro, maestro Shuu).

— No Kanae-kun, estás recitando el nombre incorrecto —corrige dulce. Y vuelve a pasarle la aguja en la carne desflorada. Acariciándolo con sus garras y labios de planta carnívora, que arranca pedazos enteros de sí mismo con cada beso al coser, entre hilos de sangre que se retuercen inquietos y abrumados —más, menos, más, menos— como gusanos fuera del barro.

Oh, sálvese quien pueda.

Él no consigue dejar de ver aunque de pronto todo se sume en la oscuridad más clara e incandescente. Son lucecitas de neón fosforescentes con color de gravedad, verde pasto, las que lo sumen en la ceguera más observadora. (¡Sólo mírate Kanae-kun, estás precioso!)

Y ella ríe y lo emponzoña, con su lengua de pluma con la que plasma letras aterradoras y exquisitas, siendo la tinta su saliva caliente y Kanae el —único— papel a su disposición.

— Permíteme contar una historia con tu cuerpo ¿sí?

(será abatida y cruel y trágica pero no tanto como nosotros,

y sin duda no conocerá la soledad pues ahora estamos juntos,

ya que me has dado tu corazón y con mis ramas a cambio te he tallado en tu caja torácica otro igual aunque amorfo y estropeado

paralelo al silencio metálico del tiempo).

Kanae ruega algo inentendible. Algo como «maestro, maestro Sh…» y Eto lo interrumpe. Él ahí se pierde en los dedos que reposan entre sus labios edulcorados con llovizna, esos que él mastica dóciles, casi con pavor. Dedos de vida, dedos de naturaleza muerta de post-impresionismo. Que cuando truenan se escuchan como El Himno a la Alegría entre calamidades en la partitura. Y Eto considera «Qué boca tan sucia tienes Kanae-kun».

(¿a quién, me pregunto, le dedicas rezos con ésta?) y por primera ocasión no sabe qué contestar, no se acuerda. Sabe que empieza con S de Salvación y termina con U de Ubicuo, más al despojarse Eto de sus vendas para envolverlas entorno a su nuca no logra desentrañarlo. Y se asfixia en esas ramas pálidas cuyo propósito es curar y que sin embargo lo están dañando.

Y d-duele, ar-ar-d-e, la-lastí-m-m-ma.

Otra vez, cien veces. No, cien acónitos.

(ayúdeme por favor, m-maestro

pero,

pero tú,

…

¿maestro quién?).

La sonrisa de ave —no— rapaz de Eto se amplía hasta el horizonte. Ah, esa es la respuesta. Agarra los hilos-cabellos que imprimen sufrimiento y retoma su trabajo. Esta vez con los labios, que no se separen, que permanezcan unidos y se descosan sólo por–

Kanae-kun. No me has dicho todavía.

«Te apetece un bocado ¿cierto?» Kanae la ve en una cortina de sangre y azulejos púrpuras ahogados a mitad de la garganta. Con el pelo revuelto de arbusto y las facciones blancas, tan blancas como margarita. Traza una hilera de suturas malignas en él, sin tregua ni descanso. No la reconoce un segundo, un tic-tac, luego Eto acuna su rostro en sus mil brazos que son sólo dos y Kanae habla con las hojas en el suelo, balbucea.

(yo adoraba a alguien ¿no es verdad? a alguien, sí, con todo mi ser, y esa persona era–)

— Era yo Kanae-kun —asegura piadosa y pérfida.

(Para ti tu ama, para ti tu maestra).

La niña abandonada que finge ser diosa en sus ratos libres cuando es capturada por la literatura y que después se balancea en el columpio de su cordura. (la de él) y entona canciones de sirena desde lo más profundo de un charco.

Kanae se remueve, astillado y postrado aún. Surgen los grillos saltones en sus muñecas, las mariposas histéricas en sus costillas y las abejas que zumban en las vertebras, un caracol lento en su consciencia y un escarabajo que rasga —raz, raz— sus cuerdas de violín en las tripas. Anidan, se adueñan de todo lo que hay a su paso. Y él solloza, porque el invierno es lejano.

(Más no te angusties Kanae-kun, seré yo la que te riegue, que soy una lluvia de alcantarilla) jura Eto.

Entonces se acuclilla junto a él y extiende sus ramas lechosas y suaves de forma caritativa y Kanae suspira (maestra Eto, maestra Eto) y hambriento la lacera, no peligrosamente, deshaciéndose de los hilos en la boca que chorrea herida y una piel —la de ella— ambigua, deliciosa, rica (en poder y conocimiento).

Eto le sabe a manecillas de eternidad, Eto le sabe a manzana.

Y el amor es—


End file.
